cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosie
|enemies = |likes = Pupnick and his powers, her friends, dancing, romance, magic, Pupnick's heroism, pumpkin soup, helping her friends, happy endings, spending time with her friends, freedom,|dislikes = Danger, Doctor Frederick, seeing Pupnick sad, the Shadow Animals, narcissism, sexism, Butch,|powers = Intelligence, speed, martial arts, immorality,|weapons = Fists|fate = Starts a romantic relationship with Pupnick after he saves Felix from Doctor Frederick (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius; Friendship is Magic) Helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and saves Woolsville and Prince Carlos and helps him fix his house (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius 2 the Movie) Comes to Matthew’s ceremony after he defeats Professor Whiskers and saves the kids and saves the world (The North Wooten) Helps her family and friends in any way she can (The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius)}}'''Rosie '''is Pupnick's girlfriend and one of the tritagonists in the cartoon series The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius and a supporting character in the films. Background Rosie was born to a high social class family who loved her very much. Although, Rosie spent most of her time with her mother since her father was a detective. However, her father did love and care for Rosie, as she did for her father as well. When Rosie got home from her first day at high school, her whole family was at her house and she was wondering why because they were dressed in memorial clothing. She went upstairs to her parents' room and her father was looking sad as his wife was dead. Rosie was very sad that her mother was dead. With her mother dead, her father had to take some time off from his job to raise Rosie and he pushed her whenever make a mistake at school, home or even in public. Her father's aggressive behavior caused Rosie to become extremely sad and mentally hurt. However, she did remain kind and gentle. Personality Rosie is polite, sweet, elegant and has the traits of a royal princess since she was raised in a high social class family. She loved her parents but as mentioned before, the death of her mother caused Rosie to become very depressed and her father's harsh behavior caused her to become mentally hurt but she didn't let all of the bitter rage and sadness change Rosie in any way. She still has the same personality she had before the death of her mother. In "Friendship is Magic," Rosie was shown to be incredibly sympathetic, understanding and empathetic since Pupnick lost his parents at a young age and was mentally abused by his adoptive father since her father mentally abused her as well. She immediately became best friends with Pupnick since he had none (besides Felix who was already kind to him. Even before Pupnick accidentally used his powers in class, Rosie still respected him and didn't even care if his powers were good or bad, under his powers, he had a heart of gold. During the adventure to save Felix from Doctor Frederick's evil spell, Rosie grew closer to Pupnick and developed a romantic relationship with him. She even cared about more of his tragic backstory. As shown in the episode, Rosie loves dancing, singing, and romance. Although, Pupnick was afraid that he might embarrass himself because when Rosie was about to kiss Pupnick, he politely backed away but they still showed their affection at the end of the present. Some people (mainly Butch and his gang) describe Rosie as helpless, weak and cowardly but in the cartoon series, she is feisty, brave, tough and not afraid to stand up to anyone. That's why she took karate lessons and is not a black belt. Physical Appearance Rosie is a slender ochre cocker spaniel. Rosie wears a blue dress and has green eyes and a cream muzzle and underbelly. Powers and Abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Rosie is an anthropomorphic dog Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Lovers Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Dancers Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Nobility Category:Students Category:Dogs